fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Walhart
, Valhalt |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =September 14 |nationality =Valm |residence =Valm Castle |occupation(s)=Emperor of Valm |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 19: The Conqueror (Joins in Paralogue 19: Irreconcilable Paths) |class =Conqueror |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kusumi Naomi English Richard Epcar }} Walhart is an enemy character in Fire Emblem Awakening, later made playable via SpotPass. Profile Walhart is the emperor of Valm, the continent west of Ylisse, uniting the continent by force. Two years after the defeat of Gangrel, Walhart has all but completed his conquest of Valm. During this conquest he took over Rosanne, leading Virion and Cherche to flee Valm to seek aid from Ylisse and Ferox. Walhart also attacked and took over Chon'sin, killing the parents of Yen'fay and Say'ri. He took the green Gemstone, Vert, and brought it to Valm Castle. After Say'ri left Chon'sin to oppose Walhart, Yen'fay offered to ally Chon'sin with Valm as long as Walhart did not kill Say'ri. Walhart in turn made Yen'fay into one of his generals. With all of Valm under his control, Walhart decided it was time to invade the continent of Ylisse. However, his vanguard that landed in Port Ferox were devastated against the combined forces of Ylisse and Ferox. He sends hundreds of men to fight then in hopes of stopping their advance, but they fail and the combined forces continue to march towards Valm. After Chrom and his forces seize Fort Steiger, Walhart attacks from the north while Yen'fay attacks from the south. Faced with a dilemma, Chrom decides to deal with Yen'fay's forces first, while Basilio and Flavia go north with a small group of soldiers to stall Walhart and his men. Upon reaching the battlefield, Basilio and Flavia notice that Walhart is single-handedly destroying their group. Walhart challenges Basilio and the two fight. The two land blows on each other. Walhart is impressed at Basilio's durability, commenting that he was the second person to survive a consecutive blow from him, the first being Yen'fay. He attempts to finish Basilio off, but Flavia parries his attack and the West Khan lands a powerful blow on the Conqueror, but Walhart survives and finishes him off. However with Chrom's army's victory over Yen'fay, Walhart prepares for their assault on his castle. Outside of the castle, he puts up a tremendous effort to crush Chrom's army, but is defeated and retreats to his castle. Inside, he tells Excellus to look out the castle after the latter still believes that the Chon'sin forces still work for him. Walhart also tells Excellus how he has known of his plan from Aversa. Excellus attempts to flee the castle to save his own life, but Walhart stops and threatens to kill him if he tries to escape. After taking down Excellus and Cervantes, Chrom attempts to parley with Walhart, but the conqueror refuses, saying that their skills with their blades should speak for them. After an intense battle between the two, the Conqueror is defeated and supposedly killed, ending his conquest. Though Walhart is portrayed as a major antagonist in the game, Validar later reveals that Walhart was trying to prevent Grima's resurrection by destroying the Grimleal, explaining the Grimleal's willingness to provide support for the invasion of Valm with ships and materials but not any soldiers. It is also revealed in supports with female Robin that Walhart was being manipulated by Excellus, secretly a loyal agent of the Grimleal. In his Paralogue, Walhart is revealed to have survived the battle between him and Chrom and seeks to grow even stronger. He somehow manages to control a group of significantly powerful Risen, though he viewed them as "useless husks". When he battles Chrom, he reveals that his heart no longer beats, but his life refuses to die. Chrom asks Walhart to join his army, but he refuses unless he fights him again. Chrom sighs and the two clash blades once more, telling him that he must join if he prevails before clashing blades. Walhart and his Risen are soon defeated, prompting him to ask how Chrom defeated him in battle. Upon hearing his explanation, he realizes that Chrom travels the path of the king, while he travels the path of the conqueror. While he admits that he must walk his path alone, he upholds Chrom's deal and joins the army. After the war, rumors spread that Walhart left the world through the Outrealm Gate in search of new lands to conquer. Personality Walhart is an indomitable force, suited for a conqueror, destroying all who stand in his path to glory. He hates losing and turning his back to an enemy more than anything and believes that only through power and calculated ruthlessness can the world be united and usher an era of peace. While he holds down his opposition by force, he has the charisma needed to lead a country and sway others to join his cause. He is perceptive of others, knowing some of Excellus' schemes long before Chrom's army attacks Valm Castle, though he did not realize the full extent of Excellus's manipulation until his final defeat by Chrom. He is considered to be the second coming of the founder of the Valmese Empire, but he lacks compassion, or so it would seem, due in part to not having a compassionate queen like Celica by his side, as the first king once did. From his support with female Robin, it is revealed that he truly sought to destroy the Grimleal, but along the way he was manipulated from within. He is strict and can be hard to understand due to the way he talks, but becomes easier to understand after joining Chrom. He does, however, have the capacity to give praise to those who have earned his respect, such as Chrom, Robin, Basilio, and Priam. In his supports with male Robin, he attempts to persuade Robin to change their war strategy, since he believes that conquest and unrelenting power is the only way that total peace can be achieved. Robin is skeptical of his ideals, he agrees that a war will always result in death and casualties, and stays true to their beliefs. Walhart does not make any attempt to criticize Robin, since he knew that he was bested by his strategy. In his supports with female Robin, he constantly tries to get her to order him around, as due to his beliefs, the defeated must serve the victorious. In his case, menial work is assigned to the grunts and prisoners of war. Robin continually tries to persuade him that everyone are equals (which he initially sees as misguided democracy). Eventually, she relents and allows Walhart to carry a stack of books for her, to which he comments about how weak she physically is, but is perfectly capable of leading the army. If they achieve an S-Support, Walhart has softened considerably, realizing that he has fallen for her. He states that he wants her to be his wife so that he does not stray off the rightful path to peace that the world needs. He is the most devout vegetarian in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Recruitment Paralogue 19: Enemy. Chrom must battle Walhart once (does not need to be defeated in one battle) and he will join after all enemies are defeated at the end of the Paralogue if this requirement is fulfilled. Base Stats Chapter 19 |-|Normal= ''* - Dropped when defeated. |-|Hard= *'' - Dropped when defeated. |-|Lunatic= ''* - Dropped when defeated. Chapter 20 |-|Normal= *'' - Dropped when defeated. |-|Hard= ''* - Dropped when defeated. |-|Lunatic= *'' - Dropped when defeated. Paralogue 19/Playable |-|Normal= ''* - Dropped when defeated, joins without. |-|Hard= *'' - Dropped when defeated, joins without. |-|Lunatic= ''* - Dropped when defeated, joins without. ++ - Forged, Might +8 and Hit +20. Joins without. Growth Rates |120% |80% |20% |50% |50% |45% |55% |40% |} Max Stat Modifers | +4 | -2 | 0 | -1 | -1 | +4 | -2 |} Supports *Robin (Can marry Female Robin) *Morgan (Only if Walhart is his father) Class Sets |} Overall As an Enemy Character Walhart is an incredible opponent and works similarly to Great Knights having high defense and strength and decent skill and speed. Normally exploiting his Armor and Mounted weaknesses would be optimal, but his skill Conquest prevents this. It is best to fight him carefully as he can decimate anyone with poor avoid and defenses. His first battle will have him equipped with Sol meaning that he can be safely attacked from a distance by magic due to his moderately low resistance. However his second involves his personal Axe, Wolf Berg, which has an incredible damage output and is the strongest throwing axe in the game and second most powerful axe in the game; tied with Helswath and only surpassed by Hauteclere. Longbows are a great way to safely stay out of Walhart's range in his second battle, but given his high defense, speed, and skill, especially on harder difficulties, this may be difficult to even dent his health all while leaving that archer vulnerable if the player is not careful. Regardless, Walhart will need careful planning to take down in his second battle and will require no less than your most powerful units to take down. In his third battle, he comes back even stronger, though much of the problems the player faced him the second battle will reappear, but should be much easier to handle since they will have six chapters at least to raise levels or even reclass a few times. On Hard, Walhart gains Aegis which makes taking him down with tomes harder and has a 1/4 chance in activating. Prescience is also added which gives him extra chances to hit and dodge during his turns and is especially dangerous during his second battle where he has Wolf Berg. On Lunatic, Walhart gains Pavise which makes taking him down with physical weapons near impossible and Rightful King which boosts the activation of both Pavise and Aegis so that it will activate 50% of the time. As a Playable Character =Base Class = Walhart joins in after the main story has ended and is a powerful unit matched only by his difficulty in defeating in all chapters which he is faced. He comes in with moderately high stats of around 30 for most stats except Magic and Resistance. His own unique class Conqueror is similar to the Great Knight class boasting high strength and defense and modest speed skill and luck. However his resistance stat cap is moderately low so it's best to avoid magic units when training him. However he can easily mow through most units even with high stats in defense. Walhart has a unique skill, Conquest, which removes Walhart's beast and armor weaknesses, which most of his classes put him in. Walhart joins at Level 30 and can start fighting in major battles from the beginning. With his Level at max it is recommended to start reclassing right away to build some skills especially since he can go straight into a second tier class. Luckily, his Sword, Lance, and Axe skills are already maxed, so training will be easier for him when he reclasses. He also has his trademark axe Wolf Berg, but should refrain from using this during training due to the limited usage, and should be used for the most important chapters when using him, as there is only 1 Wolf Berg in-game (unless you have the DLC Infinite Regalia), which will need to be repaired with Hammerne staves if you do not have it. =Reclassing = Walhart's two additional class sets are the Knight and Wyvern Rider lines. As a Knight, Walhart can enjoy the benefits of the heightened defenses and strength of the General for the cost of some speed, resistance and movement and the higher strength of the Great Knight at the cost of speed and skill. Walhart's Conquest will also prevent bonus damage from these classes' armor weaknesses. Walhart can grab Pavise to make him an even harder physical unit to take down through conventional direct weapons, Luna as an attack skill, and Dual Guard+ since his only support is with Robin, meaning he will need a boost if he is Paired Up with anyone else. As a Wyvern Rider, with the improved mobility with no terrain effects, Walhart becomes a much more mobile unit. As a Wyvern Lord he is much stronger and defensive but loses some speed, skill, and resistance in the process. As a Griffon Rider Walhart is more skillful and faster, but sacrifices some strength and defense. All in all Walhart makes a decent Wyvern Rider unit. However, his defining skill, Conquest, becomes completely useless in the Wyvern Lord class and less useful in the Griffon rider class. Despite this, he should still spend time in these classes so he can learn Quick Burn, Swordbreaker, Deliverer and Lancebreaker to further boost his combat capabilities. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;The Conqueror :''The ruthless emperor of Valm. His hubris drives him to conquer and subjugate. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Silver Axe New Moon }} Axe |Skill= Silver Axe New Moon }} Skills Quotes ''Awakening'' :Walhart/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes'' :Walhart/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Walhart - The Conqueror : Walhart was said to leave this world in pursuit of new conquests. Some surviving legends go so far as to place him in the Outrealms, where he reputedly found a new continent to subjugate and rule. ; Walhart and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Walhart, above all else. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Walhart is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Both Walhart's official artwork from Awakening as well as his artwork in Heroes depict him in his version of the Conqueror class, wielding his personal weapon, the Wolf Berg. *Even though most depictions of him in Awakening, including his map sprite, feature him with his cape, his model as a Conqueror lacks it. **His cape is present on his Heroes sprite, however. *He seems to lack irises or pupils, only having pure white eyes. *Walhart's ability to inspire and lead is suggested to be unparalleled in his recruitment paralogue as he has banded a group of powerful, but usually mindless Risen in the area, under his own command. *Walhart's aim to stop Grima was slightly hinted at much earlier in the Japanese version script, where Pheros told Chrom that she came to follow him for his declaration to create 'the World ruled by men' (and not gods like Naga, Earth Mother, or Grima). *Walhart shares his English voice actor, Richard Epcar, with Jedah from Gaiden/''Shadows of Valentia along with Oliver and Hardin in ''Heroes. *Coincidentally, Richard Epcar also voiced Batou in the English version of the Ghost in the Shell anime. Batou and Walhart have a strong resemblance to each other, both being bulky males with white hair and eyes without pupils. *Walhart is the only boss who is fought three times in Awakening. *Walhart is also the first Spotpass character from Awakening to be playable in Heroes. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters